


Divine Intervention

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes a peek inside a crystal ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the DMHGChallenge

It was rubbish, Divination. The Inner Eye was no match for precision and Hermione Granger saw little value to such gobbledygook.

As the new Arithmancy teacher waited outside Headmistress McGonagall’s office, her eye was continually drawn to a crystal ball nearby. Perhaps a peek…

Seeing only a distorted corridor, Hermione scolded herself. Ridiculous, thinking something so inane could show her… destiny…

Gradually, a figure appeared, shadowy but quickly focusing. No, it can’t be…

A throat cleared and she jumped. Professor Draco Malfoy stood opposite the ball. Blushing as she edged past him, she caught his wink as he turned away.


End file.
